1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of searching for digital information on a network. In particular, the invention relates to network searching using visual feedback.
2. Background
Search engines exist on the Internet to locate web sites that match a particular search criteria. Users on terminals may submit search terms and requests in order to receive results that are determined to match the search request. The results are usually provided to the user as a list of links. The user must select each link to view the corresponding page. When one page is opened, the user must select to return to the page having the search result to select another link. Thus, to view each link located by a search result, the user may have to make one or two selections, requiring multiple web pages to be loaded and/or displayed.